Exorcist at Yokai Academy
by Caboosetrain
Summary: Rosario Vampire and Blue Exorcist crossover. I know it's in the main Rosario Vampire category, but im not sure if there is a crossover section for these two shows. Own character in it. Starts season 1 of Rosario Vampire and Tsukune is in the story. No Yaoi neither.
1. Chapter 1

Caboosetrain here to deliver a fic i thought of. It will be a crossover between Blue Exorcist and Rosario Vampire. I will be putting this in the normal Rosario Vampire category because im pretty sure there is no category for blue exorcist and Rosario vampire. I never really liked rosario vampire because it was...odd. I did get through the first season however because i liked the idea of a school for monsters and them trying to coexist with humans. I didnt bother watching the second season. This story will my own character who is an exorcist, but it will make sense, i swear. He's an American (hell yeah) and his name is Ace Amaziah. If you want, you can look up the meanings of the first and last name because the both have a meaning to do with the story. Pretty much why his name is what it is.

Do not own anything

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Ace Amaziah was pissed. He is on his way to a school on an old bus. Normally, this would be fine and dandy since he was 17, but the bus was heading to a school for monsters/demons, and he was an exorcist.

Flashback-

"Master, why must i go to a school? A School for demons? Yokai Academy? What are you thinking?" Ace asked his mentor, a well-known priest by the name of David Mason.

"The Paladin has requested you to come to this school because you are one of the few exorcists that would pass at being young enough to go to a school and you also speak the language that is native to the country the school is located at(Ace can speak 5 languages. English, Italian, Japanese, German, and Spanish.)"

" The paladin requested me... what is my mission."

Mason chuckled and briefed Ace on the Mission.

" There is an exorcist by the name of Tenmei Mikogami who is the headmaster of Yokai Academy located in Japan. In good intentions at first, he suggested long ago for there to be a school for children of powerful demons to go to learn how to coexist with humans. We have gathered info however that suggests that Mr. Mikogami has become tainted with evil. It seems that he has selected a normal human being to attend his school of demons/Monsters. . More so, There is a rule at this school. The rule states if any human is "accidentally" enrolled into this school, they are to be executed."

"I don't understand... why enroll the human in the first place?" asked Ace in confusion

"To test to see how the demons will react i assume. You are to protect this boy from the shadows and gain evidence on Mr. Mikogami's misdeeds. You will remain in your Exorcist uniform at all times. You will need all the protection you can get (let's just say his uniform is slightly armored…and it looks kick ass too. If you want to know what the uniform looks like, just look at the photo I have for the story). Once you arrive at the school, you are to confront Mr. Mikogami and inform him he is being watched by the True Cross association ( I am also not sure if this is what the exorcists organization is called, so feel free to correct me!).

"Will I be good enough? You said that these students are children of powerful demons…"

"I have great expectations from you Ace. You are a upper second class Meister who is a Dragoon (Exorcist who uses Firearms) and a Tamer (An Exorcist who summons demons to aid them in battle). You have learned multiple Fatal Verses (religious texts that destroy demons), but you are nowhere close to earning the title of an Aria, but it is still very impressive. You are also very good in Krav Maga (what Israeli Special Forces use in hand to hand Combat. Look it up, some crazy shit.)"

"I don't know, ive only gone into combat a few times…, but I accept the mission. If you think im ready, then I probably ready."

Ace and Mason break out in laughter.

End of flashback-

Ace right now was three seats behind the target Tsukune Aono. Ace silently starts to laugh.

In Ace's mind- "I can't believe that this Tsukune kid's parents were so naïve. I had to sign the exact documents as them and it mentioned monsters and whatnot a thousand times. Poor bastard doesn't know what he got himself into."

The bus came to a tunnel and Ace went through a checklist of his equipment in his head.

His M9's were holstered on his chest… CHECK

Flask of Holy Water… CHECK

Combat Knife strapped to leg… CHECK

Extra Ammunition… CHECK

His Cross necklace was on his neck… CHECK

Box of twinkies…Dear god… I forgot the twinkies…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

The Bus Came to a stop and the only two riders, Ace and Tsukune, stepped off. The bus driver turned to Tsukune and gave him a warning about how dangerous this place is. He then turned to Ace and gave him a respectful nod, which Ace returned.

Ace surveyed the surroundings and noticed that things were…odd. The trees were dead, and there was what appeared to be a lake of blood.

"It looks like something out of a Horror film, Huh." Tsukune stated with an obvious quiver in his voice.

"Yeah, sure does" Ace replied.

" Looks like we have to walk in this direction… in the forest…" Tsukune said

Ace nodded his head and began to walk ahead. Ace having to protect Tsukune until further notice, wanted to be ahead of him in case a demon caught scent of human. Ace was also aware that he would have a human scent, and he kept his arms crossed on his chest in case he would have to blast a few rounds.

Tsukune, not wanting to be left behind in this scary ass place, sped up to Ace and kept quiet.

They walked silently for a bit until Tsukune broke the silence.

"So, why aren't you in your school Uniform?"

Ace turned around. He had anticipated this question and told the same answer that Mason had told him to use.

"I heard that this school is very slack when it comes to uniforms." Ace informed Tsukune, which was the truth anyways.

"But what's with the whole military/ Christian look? You must not be from around here" Tsukune pressed on

" I grew up in a church in the United States. My old man is a priest, and I like the look of this Jacket." Ace once again replied.

Ace's mind- " At least this kid seems nice. Kind of nosey though… Maybe we can be friends…"

They walked for another minute or so until a ring from what Ace thought was a bicycle was heard.

Ace and Tsukune stopped to listen, but Tsukune was struck down by a bicycle in no time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

Ace couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"…Tsukune sure is a sneaky one." Ace thought in his head once he saw Tsukune's hand firmly planted on the pink haired Girl.

Ace being a religious man, turned his head immediately and began to silently observe the surroundings until the others had gained their bearings.

Once Tsukune stopped apologizing, Ace turned back towards Tsukune and the girl.

"Oh, Im so sorry. Everything had gotten so dizzy" stated a oblivious Moka.

"It's fine really" replied Tsukune

Moka appeared to notice that Tsukune was bleeding("through the nose" Ace thought in amusement) and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe it up. Moka began to sniff Tsukune( "Things are getting odd" thought Ace holding in laughter) and Moka let out her famous line.

"Im sorry but I can't help it. Im a vampire…" and Moka then bit Tsukune.

"HEY, GET OFF HIM" Ace shouted running to the couple and throwing Moka off Tsukune.

Moka was thrown hard and began to cry.

"What the hell you jerk" Tsukune asked furiously

"What do you mean? SHE WAS BITING YOU." Ace replied with gusto

"You hurt her. She was being nice to me and you threw her to the ground. I don't think I want to be your friend asshole" and with that, Tsukune went to help Moka and they left.

"Fuck" was all Ace had to say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

How's that? I know it is kind of short, but it is only the first chapter. I would appreciate feedback and whatnot, I also would enjoy tips. Just so you know, Ace has a buzzcut (" so no demons grab me" Ace states"). Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be in two days and longer. Maybe.


	2. Not abandoned but im done for awhile

Im sorry, but this story is tough. I'll return too it eventually, but oh well. I'll be working on another fic however, called God, Grant me strength. It is a Castlevania and Rosario Vampire Crossover. You can find it in the Rosario Vampire and Castlevania crossover category. If you have never played Castlevania, i would suggest reading the fic anyways because i think it's pretty good. You might aswell check it out if you can't find anything else too read. Tune in folks? Also, The main Character is Richter Belmont.


End file.
